kgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoto Ghoul Wikia
Welcome to the Kyoto Ghoul RP Group. Here in this city there are five districts which are filled with everything between mayhem and harmony. There is currently talk of ghouls dwelling within these cities, but no fear there will be protection with whomever comes into this city through the help of investigators. Rumor has it though that there is some sort of corruption within the lands of Kyoto... some even rumored that there are some, "investigators" working with ghouls, and vice versa... So who can really trust who? Here's some tips in order to survive such a blood thirsty town. Take note, because these are the only tips that you're going to receive, after that, you're on your own.~ Now that Ghouls have been discovered, here are the things that are known about them. . . 1. They eat humans. (They also have the ability to eat other ghouls as well.) 2. They are stronger when they eat humans - having the ability to possess what is called a Kagune (which will enhance their physical limits greatly) - A special ability unique to ghouls in which is designed for protection and capturing prey. - only able to be accessed after having access to a "treat" (humans or other ghouls.) 3. The more feeding a ghoul has access to, the more stronger the being. 4. Ghouls can not be harmed with the average materials - knives, swords, kitchen utensils, etc. 5. Ghouls can lose control. - Trusting them can sometimes prove to be futile. 6. They are physically structured the way humans are, but have an increase in speed, strength, durability, and bodily regeneration (when their kagune is activated). They also have black eyes with red pupils indicating they're status when they are in battle, or getting ready to feed. - All of these things depend on the Ghoul's age, experience, and overall ability. 7. There are different types of Kagune, not every ghoul is the same. Some have higher levels of speed, and others have higher levels of defensive capabilities. It all depends on the ghoul. With all of this, you might be wondering ... "How the hell can I survive in this sort of place?!" Well, let me answer your question simply - you more than likely won't. Kidding. There are these people known as investigators - those that are specialized in killing, examining, and learning about Ghouls as a whole.center 1. They use different weapons based on ghouls in which they have killed called quinques - weapons that are made based on a ghoul's kagune - usually carried around in some sort of bag or briefcase. 2. Investigators don't have the bodies of ghouls; meaning that they are at a disadvantage when it comes down to hand to hand combat - thus their weapon is their key to success. 3. Investigators are usually with other investigators - their numbers as well being a key thing in successfully fighting ghouls. At the moment, that's all there is to it. One more thing, ya die, ya die. There's no bull crap about seeing a light or ... some bull crap reason of just dodging a pretty successful attack. This isn't a fairy tail, it's Kyoto. Anyways, be safe, there's not much more to it then this. If you can't survive or dislike Kyoto, then just leave. Ja nae~. Roleplay and Important Information Forum On this page you'll find information regarding the following: Logged role-play Logs, Arc, Mission sessions in-client and on forum. Questions and Answers. Announcements and more. KG University On this page you'll find information regarding the following: Race Information. School Information. World Map and more information. Character Information On this page you'll find information regarding the following: Character Creation. If you need assistance, please speak to a Mod.